


Pressure

by thesirensong



Series: Tumblr Prompts I've Completed [29]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Other, Sensory Overload, agender Deceit Sanders, can be seen as platonic or romantic, or preromantic i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23383840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirensong/pseuds/thesirensong
Summary: Patton and Dee don't get along. But that doesn't mean Patton isn't going to help Dee when they need it.
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Tumblr Prompts I've Completed [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621747
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	Pressure

Patton Hart and Dee Ceite both had a sort of... rivalry going.

It was complicated to explain to an outsider, but the best thing one could think of was... clashing methods and moral codes.

Patton cared a whole lot about anyone and everyone. He liked bringing in massive containers of cookies to give out during the day to anyone who looked like they needed one. He believed strongly that honesty and hard work was the key to any relationship and if you asked he'd tell you the perfect way to cheer someone up was by being the shoulder they needed to cry on.

Dee was a little... different. They cared a lot themselves, sure, but they kept their care to a small group of people who had earned their trust. They agreed hard work was essential in a relationship but being totally honest all of the time was a fool's errand and did sometimes lie in order to keep their friends happy.

Patton didn't really like the whole lying thing, and he'd called them out on it once and it started a rivalry of bitter words and passive aggressive comments.

But that didn't mean they didn't care about each other, and that _definitely_ didn't mean Patton didn't know when to set aside his distaste for Dee's tendency to give white lies in preservation of themselves and their friends' feelings.

Like now, when Dee was so obviously trying to hide themselves in the corner of the wall outside the school, the grounds empty because minutes before the tardy bell had rung and everyone was supposed to be in class.

Dee never skipped, but Patton did sometimes to bring cookies to a homeschooled friend who could only get away during class hours for him.

It was weird seeing Dee so upset, fighting back tears and pulling their beanie low over their head like they were trying to block out the world and sink into a place where they didn't exist.

Patton understood the feeling.

So, sending a mental apology Virgil's way, Patton sat on his knees a few meters away from Dee and spoke up, careful to keep his voice soft and low.

"Looks like you need a hug there, kiddo. I'm open if you're willing."

Dee paused, furiously wiping at their eyes with their sleeve before looking up at Patton and his soft, reassuring smile and his arms open for them in an offer they were clearly allowed to refuse.

They almost did but... But the world was loud and their skin was crawling with how bright the colors were and the wind sent shivers over their spine and they _needed_ the pressure of their weighted blanket that they didn't have...

They slowly, carefully, _hesitantly_ , inched themselves forward until their arms were around Patton's neck and he was holding them loosely, careful not to do anything they were uncomfortable with.

"Little tighter?" they mumbled, burying their face in Patton's shoulder to hide their red face.

Patton obliged, adjusting his arms around them and pulling them just a little bit closer so he could squeeze.

The relief was palpable, their skin calming under the pressure of Patton's touch and they absolutely couldn't hold back the whimpering sobs anymore.

The world was still too bright and too loud, but at least they could work on calming down their overload with the little bit of pressure Patton provided.


End file.
